Baby
by Robina Snyder
Summary: There's a hot black woman strutting around town with three white little boys who play nasty and very improbable pranks on anyone who tries to approach their "Mama". Human!Impala and Weechesters
1. Chapter 1

He's been running this crappy motel for far too long. The only people who ever come in are dull old clandestine lovers, wanderers, poor people, and tons and tons of shady people that you would not want to meet in a back alley at night. He's so damn used to it that it's actually become dull. People come in, they pay on cards or they pay in a lot of cash and he forgets that he's seen them. Occasionally, occasionally he gets a surprise.

To keep from parsing words, the simply thinks: 'she's fucking hot'. She's got on short ripped black short shorts a white shirt and black jacket that aren't long enough to cover her stomach. Her black knee high boots are worn and dusty. She's got a belt buckle like a license plate (CNK 80Q3). Her hair was cut really short on one side, and parted longer on the other. Even on her dark brown skin he could see the black freckles smattered across her nose and cheeks. She had plump red lips, round cheeks and kind grey eyes. Her hips fit tight in her shorts, but her chest was nearly flat in her shirt. She had carvings in her skin, S.W. on her right thigh and D. W. on her right arm. She even had a gun visibly holstered on her left leg.

The only problem was that she was carrying three white boys with her.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"I need a room for a week," she said, putting two of the boys down and plucking the third off her shoulder. "Dean, don't fuss," she said as she was bent over. He took a moment to leer at the lacey white thong that was exposed when she bent over.

She straightened up, pulling a wallet from her pocket. She shifted and he looked down, seeing one of the boys, the one with the darkest hair had attached himself to her leg, squeezing hard. He noted with some amusement that the kid had a hoodie fashioned after a trench coat.

He focused back on her pushing her driver's license and credit card across the desk. He picked the card up. It was really recent. "Baby Impala?" he asked.

"Yes," the woman said. Her voice really was something else. It was southern, genteel even, but deep and husky like the purr of an engine. "Is something wrong?" she asked, cocking her head to one side.

"No, no, it's not," he said quickly. "Did you pick your name?"

"My first love did," she said. "I'd always been Impala, but he called me Baby."

"Oh," he said, flushing a bit. He started to run the information. "Why brings you here to sunny no where?"

"Hunting," Baby said.

"Hunting? What exactly?"

"Witches," Baby said with a smile. The kids at her feet began to fuss. "Come on, Dean, leave Castiel alone."

"Are you babysitting?" he asked.

Baby straightened up, giving him a hard look. He nearly took a step back, suddenly realizing that this was not a woman he wanted to mess with.

"No," she said. "These are my boys. Now, do you have our room ready?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. He plucked a set of keys off the rack behind his desk and handed her one. "Do you need any help getting to your room?"

"No, we're good." She turned from hard to soft when she stopped looking at him and started to look at the kids. The one, Castiel apparently, was still attached to her leg. She scooped up the kid with the floppy hair, loading him up on her shoulder before grabbing up Dean.

He watched her walk out, not breaking her stride because there were boys attached to her. And her hips swayed in a very pleasing way as she exited. Though the last thing he saw before they left was that all three little boys were glaring at them like they could kill him. It occurred to him that they'd seen him checking Baby out.

* * *

Based on: castiels - fluffy - feathers . tumblr post / 47100321423


	2. Chapter 2

Baby hums "Ramble On" when she runs the bath. The boys crowd around the door, peaking in curiously. She's already divested them of their clothes and tossed them in the washer/dryer the motel manager keeps at least semi functional. She'd toss he own clothes in, as they're very dusty from the long walk, but she doesn't have anything else.

She poured the bubble bath some other past resident left and the manager never tossed. It's pink, but once it dissolves in the water that hardly matters. "Okay boys, bath's ready!" she calls. She looked up to find that Sam and Dean have run off, giggling like loons. Only Castiel, sweet, new, confused Castiel is still standing clinging to the door frame. Baby smiles and scoops Castiel up. She rubs her nose against Castiel. He closes his eyes and frowns like he's not sure he likes it.

"You're such a good boy, aren't you Castiel? Better than those loser, Sam and Dean who run away." She speaks with pure affection in her voice.

"We're not losers!" Sam pipes up from his hiding spot behind the TV. Baby smirks when she hears the little 'uh-oh' and Sam takes off running. Baby catches him as he runs past her feet and hoists him up on her shoulder. He clings to her head so he won't fall off.

"Dean?" Castiel asks. He looks so troubled whenever he can't find him.

"It's okay," Baby soothes. "I know where he is," she said. She went back toward the bathroom and pulled the door as if she were going to close it. Dean's standing against the wall. He's hidden, but close by, some place where he could have slammed the door shut and run away to a different place if he wanted. He scowls at Baby and fusses when she picked him up.

She walks back into the bathroom, having to duck so Sam won't accidentally get hit in the head when she walks through the bathroom door. She kneels down carefully. The first boy she loads into the warm water is Castiel, who gasps at first at the warmth, but then he settles in and smiles. The next one she gets in is Sam, who grins and splashes Castiel.

Castiel looks for a minute like he doesn't know if he's supposed to cry. He looks to Baby and Dean, both of whom make motions to indicate he should splash back, which he does. Sam cackles wickedly and Castiel grins. He splashes more and that starts a splash war.

Baby laughs, still hugging Dean to her. It's hard, because while Sam, and now Castiel, are also her boys, Dean is her favorite. He's not her first love. That was his dad. But she loves him like he loved her, like no one else had ever loved her or would ever love her. She couldn't with the boys as boys, treat them any differently, but he hesitated to turn Dean over. She took a moment to just keep him for herself before she placed him in the water.

Dean looked at her for a moment like he got it, and she wandered if Dean had memories from before the spell. But then he gets engaged in the splash war. Baby sat back a bit, watching the boys play. Dean couldn't seem to decide if he more wanted to side with his best friend and against his brother, or to protect his brother, or if he should protect his best friend. Sam couldn't decide if he wanted to beat Dean or to beat Castiel. Castiel was just loving the getting wet and the play. Baby secretly thought he was the smartest of the three, even though he'd probably never been a child before.

That was fine, she'd never been human before either.

She let them play until the water started to cool. Then she washed them all. She made them wash themselves a bit, but she'd finish the cleaning and rinsing. She took Sam out first, wrapping him in a big towel and drying him vigorously to much protest from Sam and much laughter from the other two.

They didn't laugh so much when she dried them, though Sam laughed loudly.

Baby scooped up the three boys and took them to one of the beds. She turned on the TV, finding Looney Tunes, which kept them vaguely enthralled while she carefully brushed the tangles out of their hair. Sam's hair took the longest, and she had to be very gentle. Dean went last and took the shortest amount of time, but he sits in her lap, wrapped in his towel while they finish watching the cartoon. Baby turns the TV off and puts them into the bed after that.

She tucks them in, and at their age they hardly care about sleeping naked next to each other, because all they care about is if their family is near and if they are warm. They don't want to sleep, but they fall asleep almost instantly when Baby has them tucked in.

Baby smiles and turns off all the lights by the lamp but her bed. She walks to the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes. She picked up a few things from the manager, including deodorant and some left over soap. She washes the sweat of her body off. Her hair's more complicated so she leaves that for later. She washes the surface dirt off her clothes and hangs them up.

Baby wraps herself in a towel and goes to her bed, where her personal affects sit. Her Chevrolet necklace, her gun, her belt (which she brought with her from the bathroom. Her boots are by the door. She already wiped as much dirt and dust off as she could. The wallet and fake Marshal's badge are what she's really looking for. The spell turned her human, and it included what was in the car at the moment.

She picks apart her wallet, finding three credit cards, an ID fit to her, a library card, a casino token and about twenty dollars between dollar bills and change. There's an army man in her wallet and it makes her heart ache, remembering the boys in her back seat.

She looks over at her boys, young again. But it's wrong. They're grown men, and powerful and she's their home and protection. And she will be no matter what. She was glad she'd been changed, because that meant she could take care of her boys.

She smiled quietly and turned off her lamp. She slid her legs under the cover and lay down, falling asleep almost instantly herself. Walking all those miles on no fuel hadn't been easy, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby is woken up in the morning feeling three little bodies crawling over her. She smiles and turns over to see her boys had crawled into bed with her. Sam had nestled into her arms. Dean was just lying over her side like a cat. Castiel was pressed quietly into her back like he wasn't certain he was allowed to be there. Baby squeezed Sam until she made Sam squeak and wiggle away. Then she dragged Dean off her side and hugged them both. She had to carefully pull away from Castiel and then roll over so she could gather all three boys into her arms. Castiel was uncertain and then he relaxed and snuggled into her hold.

"Okay boys, we got work to do today," she said with a smile. She let them go and got up, going and getting dressed. "You boys be good for two minutes," she said before going to see the manager to get the boys clothes. She wasn't gone two minutes, of course when she came back one of the chairs was tipped over and a lamp broken. Sam and Dean were in hiding, but Castiel was standing in the middle of the room looking near tears.

Baby sighed heavily. She wasn't certain how much was on the cards, but she was certain she could cover it, she hoped anyway. "Don't cry, Castiel, it's okay," she soothed, setting down her laundry basket. She knelt down and opened her arms. She didn't have to tell him to come before he appeared in her arms, the sound of wings following.

"Show off," she murmured, but rubbed his back. "Dean, Sam, get out here now!" she called.

The two boys came out, looking sulky. She drew them over and helped them all get dressed. Trying to brush down the boy's bed head was interesting and a bit frustrating. But she did get them all ready. "Alright boys, need to stop by the manager's to tell him about the lamp, then breakfast."

"No," Dean said.

"No?" Baby asked, confused.

"No, don't tell him. Don't like him," Dean muttered, clearly pouting.

"Don't worry, Dean. He's not gonna bother me when I've got a big man like you protecting me," she said, picking him up and kissing his cheek. Dean still scowled, but snuggled into her chest like he belonged there.

Baby walked with the boys to the front desk. "Hey," she said. Dean turned and glared at the guy. It probably wasn't fair. Baby didn't think he could really do her any harm, but Dean was always really jealous of people being around her.

"Yes, Ms. Impala?" the man asked with a too wide smile. Baby wasn't stupid. It was like Dean's grin when he used to try and get girls.

"Lamp got bust, how much will it cost to replace?"

"Eh, thirty, maybe?" the guy said. The motel really was low end. Baby slipped her card over to him so he could go ahead and charge it.

"Now, I need to know where the closest McDonald's is, and the consignment shop, and do you know anyplace to get a cheap car? Mine just bottom out, completely useless," she said.

"Yeah," the manager said. "I'll print you out a map." Baby leaned her hip against the counter and waited for the manager to print out a map for her. He circled a few things on the paper in different color pens. "We're here, the blue circle. The Mickey D's is about three blocks from here, and the consignment shop is in the old town district. I also got a buddy, Ed, he's getting rid of his clunker. I think he'll sell for a few hundred. It's really pretty shitty, though."

"Does it run?" Baby asked, looking down at the map. Dean hadn't stopped glaring at the man. Sam was over looking at the rack of pamphlets on local sights. Castiel stayed resolutely by her feet. Baby was certain if she put Dean down he'd go and pull over the pamphlet wrack.

"Yeah."

"Do the brakes work?"

"Yeah, bout the only good thing about it."

"Does it have working seatbelts?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's perfect," Baby said. "I'm going to go get a few things for my boys and we'll be back this afternoon, can he have it here by then?"

"Uh, yeah, s-sure," the manager said. Baby grinned and winked.

"Come on boys, let's go eat," she said.

"Can we go see the rabbit farm?" Sam asked, walking over with a pamphlet on a local sight. He held it up so she could see. She took it, looking at the pamphlet for a minute before she handed it back to Sam. "Maybe tomorrow when Baby's got a new car. But today we all need new clothes," she said.

Sam's face fell as bit. And Dean scowled in her arms. Castiel just looked confused.

"Oh come on, shopping is fun," she said, though honestly she didn't know. The boys scowled more. "I'm certain they might have some kind of toys for you to play with." That at least seemed to have more of a positive effect.

Baby took Sam's hand, Castiel sticking close to her boots as they began to walk toward McDonald's. It really wasn't a far walk, especially when Baby followed the map. She saw the golden arches in no time. They had to cross the street to get there, though. She scooped up Sam, letting him sit on her shoulder and cling her hair. Then she scooped up Castiel, holding him close to her chest.

Having once been a car she was well aware of the rules of the road, but was unnecessarily pleased when they successfully navigated the crosswalk. She walked into McDonald's still carrying all her boys. She had to duck to be certain Sam wouldn't hit his head when they walked in though.

The kid at the cash register looked at them very oddly when they came up to order. Baby just smiled though, her eyes running over the menu. "We'll have four fruit and walnut packs, four fruit and maple oatmeals, three milks, one orange juice, and a big breakfast with hot cakes. Can you also throw in a couple, three, extra plates?"

The kid rapidly punched in the order, glancing at the boys before looking back at Baby. "Anything else."

"Yeah," Baby said, glancing back over her shoulder to the display window that showed Happy Meal toys. "Can I get a toy for each of my boys?"

"Costs extra," the kid said.

"That's fine," Baby said.

She set down Dean and Castiel, letting Sam continue to hold on while she fished around in her wallet for her card. She tried to hand it to the kid, but he indicated the card reader instead. Baby hesitated an unnatural amount of time, having to actually read the instructions. Her movements were awkward, and the kid clearly got impatient, although there was no one else there that early to wait on. Baby felt relieved when her card worked.

Their food was already ready by the time Baby paid for it. The kid pushed the meals over to her, but Baby smiled at the kid and didn't take it and didn't move.

"Is there something else you need?" he asked.

"I paid for toys for my boys, remember?" she pointed out. She looked back at the display. "Do they get to pick or do you just hand them one?"

"They can pick," the kid said. He reached under the desk, pulling out four toys.

"Want that one," Sam said instantly, pointing to a knight figure with the phrase "Skylanders Giants" written across it. The kid pushed that one over and Baby handed it to Sam. She scooped up Dean and Castiel so they could pick. The kid went to get another two of the knights, but Dean resolutely picked one that looked like a stone giant with a hammer, also bearing the name "Skylanders Giants".

Castiel looked at the four toys laid out for him and considered for a while. He looked at what Sam and Dean had picked as well and seemed very hesitant.

"Castiel, you can pick whichever one you want, it's okay," Baby told him. That seemed to sooth something in him and he picked a yellow plastic puff ball with over large eyes and wing like ears. The packaging had the phrase "Fijit Friends: Shimmies" on it.

"You can't get that, that's a girl's toy," Dean said. Castiel, who'd looked quite happily suddenly had his face fall.

"Dean, no," Baby said. Dean looked up, suddenly looking like he wanted to cry as well. "Castiel can pick whatever he wants. Whatever toy any of you want is a boy's toy because you want it."

"But, dad said…"Dean started but trailed off. Baby wondered how much Dean remembered of his father.

"Your dad was wrong sometimes, Dean. He just didn't understand. It's okay for Castiel to like whatever he wants and it's okay for you to like whatever you want."

Dean looked ever more upset but sniffled and nodded. Baby sighed and put all three of the boys down. "Go pick a booth, okay?" she asked. Sam ran over to a place instantly, but Castiel and Dean seemed more hesitant, although they did go.

Baby picked up the tray laden with food and carried it to the booth. Sam and Castiel had already crawled into one side, but Dean was still standing, looking down at this toy like he wasn't sure it was what he wanted anymore.

Baby set down the tray and handed out milk, fruit and oatmeal. "Dean, do you want to sit with me?" she asked, sliding into the booth. Dean climbed in after her, and Baby honestly didn't know if he wanted to or not.

She made certain that Sam and Castiel were set up, and their toy packaging broken into. Sam looked more ready to play than to eat and Baby kept having to catch his eye so he'd stop and eat. Castiel would eat but keep touching his toy like he wasn't certain it was really his.

"Dean?" she asked quietly. Dean had not tried to break into his packaging and was eating far too quietly. "Dean are you okay?"

"Yes," he said and then saw she was still looking at him. "Yes, ma'am."

"You don't have to call me ma'am," Baby said. She reached out and took Dean's little hand, squeezing it lightly. "Dean, you know I'm not mad at you, right?" Dean lowered his head and she was certain that he didn't believe her. "I'm not, I promise. You didn't know, and now you do. I will be mad if you do it again now that you know, but I'm not mad now."

"Promise?" Dean asked quietly.

"I promise," Baby said. She glanced at Sam and Castiel to be certain they were doing okay. Then she leaned over and kissed the top of Dean's head. "I love you, very much, Dean."

"Love you too," Dean said, sniffling a bit. Baby hated it. It made her stomach twist into knots. She wanted Dean to smile and laugh, not cry. She always hated it when he cried.

"Do you like your toy?" Baby asked. Dean only nodded. "Because, you know, if you'd rather have something else I can ask the cashier to give you a different one."

"No!" Dean said quickly, hugging it to him like he was afraid she'd take it. Baby smiled at him.

"Then why don't you let him out of his packaging so we'll all be here for breakfast?" she suggested. She watched Dean struggle to open the plastic for a minute, but let him do it on his own. When he got his stone giant out he grinned. Baby spent the rest of breakfast trying to get the boys to eat their oatmeal and the big breakfast she split up for them, instead of playing knights and monsters.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby was about ready to collect the toys and not give them back until they were in the motel. It was mostly that they kept getting dropped or thrown on the walk over. She was so glad that they hadn't needed to cross the street at any point. She knew the boys would have run out in traffic for their toys and she wasn't certain what would have happened then. Even carrying her boys didn't help as they all seemed to keep dropping their toys.

"Okay boys, hand 'em over," Baby said when they got to the consignment shop.

"No," Sam said stubbornly, gripping his knight to him. Castiel hesitated, though he clearly looked like he would obey if she said it again. Dean also hesitated and looked worried. Baby couldn't decide who she was more happy or frustrated with. Sam was clearly the most like a child and that made her happy. But he stubbornness was not that appreciated. And Castiel would follow her orders, but she disliked that he wouldn't tell her no. And Dean… well, he clearly hadn't forgotten earlier. She thought he must be wondering what he'd done wrong. She'd heard adult Dean tell her how he didn't deserve thingst hat got taken from him.

She rather wanted to punch John Winchester and God both in the face.

"I'll give them back when we get back to the motel, but for now I'm going to hold onto them so you don't lose them," she tried to explain calmly. "Plus, if you boys are good I'll let you pick a toy each when we're done getting you clothes," she said.

That, at least, seemed to get through to the boys, who while none of them just handed their toy over, at least more willing to accept her terms. She glanced around a found a bag. She grabbed it and opened it up. "Drop 'em in."

Castiel did it instantly and didn't seem to look for praise for doing as he was told. Dean reacted similarly, though his eyes did linger on the bag. Sam grumpily dropped his knight in, but stayed close for a minute until Baby ruffled his hair. She mentally noted to try and get Castiel and Dean to ask for what they wanted.

"Excuse me," a woman said. She had a name badge on, and Baby assumed she worked there.

"Yes," Baby said, "Bonnie," she added. The older woman looked very much like she took care of herself, though she smelled enough to cigarettes for Baby to know why the woman hadn't aged so gracefully. She was white with hair dyed brown in a manner that said 'who do you think you're kidding' more than it said 'youth'. Her face was lined and wrinkled, but her eyes were an interesting kind of hazel and Baby smiled at the woman.

"Yes?" Bonnie asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Wow, how do you get to be so old?" Sam asked looking up at the woman.

"Sam!" Baby said harshly. Sam's face fell instantly and Dean tugged him back close by. Sam either didn't realize he could hurt someone's feelings with what he said, or he thought it was some kind of demented 5 year old complement.

"Sorry about that," Baby said. "I'm looking for clothes for my boys and a few for me."

Bonnie gave Baby a look that could strip paint off the walls. Baby frowned, not certain what she'd done to deserve such a look. But Bonnie sighed and nodded. "This way," she said.

She led them over to a section of children's clothing. It took up like half the clothing part of the store, something Baby was grateful for. It held the boys attention for like a minute. Castiel kept his gaze on the bag that Baby had their toys in and Dean had spotted the toy section and Sam had noticed the shelf with books for kids.

"Stop," Baby said forcefully to the boys. They at least stopped for a minute. She looked at Bonnie. "Help? Please?" she asked.

She must have looked really hapless because the woman's expression eased and she laughed. "Take the boys to the changing room, I'll find things their size," she said. She handed Baby a few shirts for them to try on.

"You're a saint," Baby said. She herded the boys to the dressing room. She was very, very glad that the dressing room's door touched the floor. She had a feeling one of the boys would have crawled away otherwise and made a break for the toy room. Wrestling them into clothes was trouble enough. It also only took noticing that Castiel had gotten into the toy bag for Bonnie to hang it up on one of the highest hooks where they couldn't reach.

"You brats weren't so much trouble when I was carrying you into town," she whispered to them fondly and they had the audacity to giggle. She smiled despite herself. She was struck with just how much she loved them.

"Delivery," Bonnie said. She waited a moment and opened the door, bringing in a crazy amount of clothes on hangers. She shut the door behind her to arrange the clothes. "We get donations of unused socks and underwear," she said, handing Baby a bag to look at. "They're fairly standard sizes, should I just add them to your purchase?"

"Yes," Baby said. She nodded up to the bag. "That too."

Bonnie took the bag off the hook and left with it. One of the boys, Baby wasn't certain who, let out a whimper.

"I just have to pay for the bag, you'll get your toys later," she assured them. Then she went back to the monumental task of getting the boys to try the different clothes. No one was happy when they got out of the dressing room with their purchases.

Baby lay the clothes out on the counter and glanced down at her boys, who were looking far too innocent for her liking. She needed to try on clothes for herself but she didn't know how she could do that and police three boys.

"Why don't you send them to the toy room, I can watch them from here," Bonnie said. Baby didn't know if she'd said it out loud or Bonnie could read minds, but it didn't matter either way.

"Thank you," Baby breathed, sounding as thankful as she felt. "Okay boys, go on. You can pick one thing each and don't break anything."

She didn't have to tell them twice. The boys ran off to the toy room, which Baby realized Bonnie actually could see all of. Baby slipped off, going to the women's section. She had a harder time finding things because she didn't know her size for anything.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Baby asked.

"Well, you don't do bad with the kids, but what kind of girl can't pick her own clothes. What, were you raised in a cult or something?"

That, at least, sounded plausible. "Actually, yes," she said. "I was married to Dean and Sam's dad for a while."

"Oh, dear," Bonnie said, suddenly very sympathetic. "Yeah, their mom died when they were very little. And then John died about… a year?" she tried to find a date that sounded plausible. Of course, anything sounded better than saying she'd spent her whole life as a car and just turned human recently.

"Who's is the third, then?" Bonnie asked.

"Castiel was our leader, our god's son. But he disappeared and I've been taking care of all the boys sense then," Baby said. The lies came so easy it was kind of shocking. And suddenly Bonnie was very sympathetic.

"Okay," Bonnie said. "Then looks you're getting a crash course in American living," Bonnie said. "Come here, bring a few of those clothes with you."

Baby came over. They both glanced to the toy room where the boys were still playing. Bonnie helped Baby figure out her approximate size for all of her clothes. When Bonnie pointed out how well Baby's clothes fit, Baby admitted she hadn't picked them. She then made up a story of a nice stranger who gave her clothes so she could hide. The frisky, tight fitting clothes were nothing like what the cult wore and so no one noticed it was her.

Bonnie cooed over her and showed her how to look at clothes and what would look good on Bonnie's skin. She sent Bonnie to the dressing room with a measuring tape and instructions on how to measure for bra size. Baby said size A and Bonnie pointed her to the right clothes.

Baby was actually thrilled for the help, especially when she came out of the dressing room with her purchases and found out that the boys were in the book section. Bonnie had helped them pick one two each, and she told them that she'd let them each have a book for free. Sam was diligently looking at each child's book. Dean had his arms wrapped around the first Harry Potter book and would not let go. Castiel had used the step stool to pick a very thick tome that Baby was sure was too big for him.

"What do you have there, Castiel?" Baby asked, bending down.

Castiel blushed and showed her his book. "_Brothers Karamazov_?" Baby asked, reading off the title. She looked confused, and looked at Castiel.

"I remember it," he said quietly.

And Baby understood, Castiel's angel powers probably gave him a lot more memories than Sam or Dean. Baby smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "I'm certain it'll be okay."

She nudged the boys toward the front, picking out a couple of extra books herself, a few of the thin story books Sam had been looking out, a second copy of the Magic Tree House series that Sam had finally picked from, the second and third Harry Potter book for Dean, and _Crime and Punishment _for Castiel. She also picked up a romance book. She'd seen women reading them, so she imagined that they were important for human females to read.

Bonnie rang everything up. She's loaded the toys into the bag with the rest and sorted the books into different bags so the weight wouldn't be so bad, though the clothes she was able to fit into one bag. "Can I help you to your car?" Bonnie asked.

"No, we walked," Baby said. "Come on boys." She scooped up all the bags, thinking nothing of the fact that the load was not light and she showed no signs of even noticing the weight, though the bags were a bit awkward. "Stick close to me," she told the boys in her most serious voice.

She knew that might get them a few blocks, but not much more than that. She hoped she could get them to cross the street without much trouble. She scooped up Sam, at least, letting him back on her shoulder. Then she picked up the other two because even with the bags hanging over her arms it was just safer for her boys. She didn't see the way Bonnie was staring.


	5. Chapter 5

Baby is just happy they don't get hit by a car getting back to the motel. It never felt good when she got hit by a car before, but she imagined getting hit in a human form would get her busted in a way even Dean couldn't fix. It also made her wonder what would happen to Dean if she did die. Foster care, probably, where he'd be separated from Sam and Castiel. The thought alone wanted to make her cry. There was no way she was going to allow anyone else to take care of her boys, especially when they wouldn't understand. She'd rather raise them all over again and never have the spell broken then die and make them spend even one day alone and afraid in the care of someone else.

The motel manager was waiting for them when they got back. He'd apparently been getting the little shards of broken lamp out of the tightly woven carpet. His eyes got huge like saucers when he saw them come in. Baby smiled at him gently.

"Thank you for having the door open. I wasn't honestly certain how I would be able to with the rugrats on my shoulders," she said. She basically plopped everything and everyone down on the bed. Dean and Sam giggled. Baby did to for that matter, since she basically had to throw herself down on the bed as well to get Sammy off her shoulders. She dragged Sam over and kissed all over his face. Love swelled in her breast and she just wanted to make her boys feel it too.

The manager cleared his throat. "Um, did you have a good day?"

"It was good," Baby said, dragging Dean and Castiel into her lap. Little Castiel snuggled into her chest like he was afraid she'd send him away if he didn't. She hugged him a little closer to try and make him feel better. It wasn't perfect, but she hoped he'd relax. Castiel, even as a child felt like he didn't belong to them. Sam and Dean might not feel like they belonged anywhere else, but they knew they belonged to each other and with Baby and that Castiel belong to them.

"I talked to my friend," he said.

"Oh," Baby said instantly. "Will he sell it to me?"

"Yeah, he should be by any minute, actually," the manager said. "Problem is he wants cash."

"Um… I don't have that much, not on hand anyway," Baby said. She looked down and saw Dean glaring at the man.

"What do you say I pay it, and add it to your bill?" the manager asked.

"I'll say you're a saint!" Baby exclaimed happily, squeezing her boys until Dean squeaked and she had to let them go.

The manager grinned, looking down at the boys who had already found the toy bag and were digging out their prizes. "So, I got to ask… the kids?"

"Mine," Baby said. "I raised them. They're not my sons by blood, but I raised them, so they're mine."

"Okay, okay," the manager said, holding up his hands. "So long as you didn't kidnap them."

"Shut up!" Dean said loudly. The manager's head snapped down like he hadn't realized the kid was there. "Don't talk to Mama like that! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" he hurled the first thing he could find at the manager, which was his McDonald's toy.

"Dean!" Baby said, grabbing him up. She held him up and looked him in the eyes. "No," she said sternly.

Dean instantly burst into tears. "They'll take us away if they think you're abusing us," Dean whispered.

"But I'm not," she said.

"Only matters what they think," Dean said, starting to sob. Baby hugged the boy to her chest and tried to soothe him. She wondered what he remembered from John. That was probably a thought form when Dean had been ten or older, but it must have gone all the way down to Dean's bones because he still was afraid of it. He was afraid of being taken from his daddy, he always had been. And now he was afraid of being taken from Baby.

Baby patted Dean's back and turned to look at the manager, who was rubbing the spot on his head where Dean's toy had hit. "Your boy's got quiet and arm," he said.

"I know," Baby said. "I'm sorry," she added. "I promise I'll explain, I will," she just couldn't bring up John with Dean tucked in her arms.

"It's okay. I'll see if Ed's shown up yet," the manager said, walking outside.

Baby sat down, still holding Dean in her arms. "Dean. You can't hit people you don't like, you just can't," she said, trying to be gentle in her tone, but firm with her words.

"He'll hurt you," Dean said.

"He won't, Dean," Baby said. She pulled Dean back so they could look at each other. "He's attracted to me, and he wants me, so he's being nice to me. But he's being nicer than attraction would warrant. He's just being nice because he can tell we need help."

"Sorry," Dean said quietly.

"It's not your fault that we need help, and it's not bad to need help," Baby said, stroking his cheek.

"Okay," Dean said.

"Now, you need to apologize to the manager, and you can't have your giant back until tomorrow morning," Baby said. "because you can't throw things like that, do you understand."

"Yes," Dean said forlornly.

Baby kissed the top of his head. "I love you so much Dean. So, so much. Nothing you can do will ever change how I feel about you."

She wasn't certain he believed her, but she knew he wanted to. She knew because she knew Dean. And she hoped one day Dean would believe her, because Dean knew her too, knew her better than anyone else.

There was a knock on the door and Baby looked up. "Ed's here," the manager said.

"Thank you," Baby said. "Dean has something to say to you." She kept her grip on Dean so he couldn't try to squirm away which he was already trying to do. He still didn't like the man. The manager's cheek was still red.

"Oh?" the manager said, seeming a bit surprised.

"Dean, what do you have to say?" Baby asked.

"Sorry," Dean grumbled and looked away. Baby smiled at the manager. Honestly it was probably the best even she could coax out of her.

"Apology accepted," the manager said. "Shall we?" he asked, holding the door open.

"Come on boys," she said. She looked over at Castiel and Sam who'd probably been a minute away from an argument over play plots. She was glad for the interruption because she did not want to have to try and make sense of their argument.

She herded her kids out to the parking lot where a large, clunky, grey Crown Victoria Oldmobile sat. She screwed up her nose a bit. It really wasn't well cared for. She could tell already that she was going to spend the afternoon tuning it up, or having to take it to the mechanic, since she didn't have any of the tools.

Ed was a guy with a mullet but a big smile and he seemed nice enough. "Damn, you're hot."

The manager blushed. "Ed! Jesus!"

Baby laughed. "I know, right?" she asked with an easy grin. That got both guys blushing. Maybe they'd accuse her of using her feminine wiles to seduce men into giving her gifts. And maybe she was, but it worked.

"Anyway, Mike said you wanted her," Ed said.

"Come on boys," Baby said, loading the three into the back seat. The seats were plush, which Baby approved of. Her boys would sleep there easily.

"So, the A/C and kicked out a while ago, but the window still work, and the heat's fine," Ed said.

"How's the transmission?" Baby asked.

"Serviceable," Ed said.

"I bet," Baby muttered. "And the brakes?"

"Had Tommy at the autoshop check them, one thing a car needs to do is stop, right?" Ed asked. "I had the brake pads changed a few months about, but I haven't used her barely sense."

"Is Tommy the one I'd see about getting her fixed?" Baby asked.

"Yeah, I mean," Ed said with a shrug.

"Have you mostly done the work on her yourself?" Baby asked. She popped the lid open, and went looking around under the hood of the car. That really made her nose wrinkle. "Dean, Sam, Cas! Be good!" she said, hoping that would stop them for a minute at least while she checked things out.

"Anything you're looking for in particular?" Ed asked nervously.

"Nothing I can't fix," Baby said, shutting the hood. "If I have the proper tools, which I don't. So, Tommy's the one to see… Mike?" she asked looking at the manger. "Where's the mechanic's?"

"You got the map I gave you earlier?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Baby said. "Can you watch the boys for half a minute?" she asked. "Boys, be good for Mike. Don't make me fuss at you," she said and rushed back to the motel room. She found her map and the boys new toys. She got the McDonald's ones for Cas and Sam, but picked up the books she'd gotten for Dean. She had to keep them entertained somehow.

When she came back she found Sam and Dean and Cas having a staring match with Mike and Ed.

"I can't leave you boys alone for a minute, can I?" she asked, tossing her bag into the front seat.

"No," all three boys chorused.

"Funny, I don't remember dressing you with sassy pants this morning." She smiled a little when the boys giggled. She handed Mike her map and a pen she'd found inside. Mike circled the Mechanic on the map while Ed handed the little key ring over to Baby.

"It's not a mile from here," Mike said.

"Thanks, you're both dearhearts," Baby said. "Okay boys, load in the back. We're going on an adventure to the mechanic."

Herding them into the backseat and buckling in the three squirming children was actually a feet. She knew she'd have to take them to lunch soon. Maybe someone at the autobody shop could direct her to a good place. She hoped anyway. When the boys were buckled in she climbed behind the wheel and turned the car on. It rattled something awful, but she was getting that fixed, or finding a way to fix it herself. With that thought she rattled the car out of the motel parking lot and down to the mechanic.


End file.
